True Love
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimainkan. Hal serius yang harusnya dilakukan sekali seumur hidup. Baik Lay ataupun Kris sama-sama tahu, mereka tidak saling mencintai. Sebuah langkah membawa mereka ke tempat mereka seharusnya berlabu./main pairing: SuLay & KrisTao/EXO fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Sosok cantik berbalut gaun pengantin putih berdiri menghadap cermin besar di salah satu sudut kamar. Pantulan dirinya menatap balik dirinya. Sosok sempurna dengan polesan _make-up_ sederhana berupa bedak, _shimmer_, _mascara_, dan _lipstick_ berwarna peach yang membuat dirinya terlihat anggun.

Namun polesan _make-up_ sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi pancaran matanya. Begitu pula senyum yang berusaha ia sulingkan di bibirnya. Matanya kosong. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan sebagaimana yang tampak dalam lengkung bibirnya.

Ia merapikan poni coklat bergelombang yang sudah ditata rapi sejak pagi tadi. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan. Ia gugup. Tentu saja.

Dua jam ke depan, marganya bukan lagi Zhang, melainkan Wu dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan yang suda dipersiapkan sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Sebuah pesta kebun di belakang villa milik calon suaminya ini. Dari jendela besar di sampingnya, ia bisa melihat siluet orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan memenuhi lokasi pernikahannya pagi ini.

Ia kembali menatap cermin. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok yang terpantul di sana. Benarkah itu dia? Benarkah pernikahan ini yang ia inginkan? Benar, kah?

Ia memejamkan matanya. Membuka kilasan memori di benaknya. Berusaha menelisik lebih jauh hatinya. Mengambil langkah sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production proudly

Present…

.

.

.

**True Love**

® 2013

.

.

.

_Pagi itu ia sengaja datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah karena buku fisikanya tertinggal, padahal ia punya PR dari sana. Ia buru-buru berlari menuju kelasnya di koridor lantai empat. Memecah keheningan pagi._

_Ia sudah berkeliling kelas, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan bukunya. Berkali-kali ia merutuki dirinya kenapa ia bisa lupa menaruh buku itu di mana. Kalau bukan karena guru fisikanya yang _killer_, ia tidak akan mau berepot-repot ria seperti ini. Ia hanya tidak mau mendapat detensi setelah semua tugas akhir yang merepotkan baru selesai ia kerjakan kemarin._

"_Apa ada di ruang _dance_? Terakhir kan aku di sana," gumamnya pada diri sendiri._

_Masih dengan ransel yang ia gendong di punggung, ia berjalan menuju lantai dua, tempat ruang dance berada. Ia tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah terlanjur pegal karena tadi pagi ia pakai untuk mengayuh sepeda, ditambah lagi berlari menuju lantai empat, dan sekarang berlari lagi menuju lantai dua._

_Ia membuka pintu ruang _dance_, mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan sedang berbaring di lantai dengan tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia mengerjap matanya bingung. Baru pertama kali ia menemukan orang tertidur di ruang _dance_._

"_Hei. Hei," katanya sambil menggoyangkan bahu orang itu._

_Tak lama orang itu mulai mendengung, lalu membuka kedua kelopaknya, menampilkan mata berwarna gelap yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Orang itu tidak banyak bicara, langsung melihat jam tangannya. Kemudian dahinya berkerut._

"_Sudah jam enam?" tanyanya entah pada siapa._

"_Hei, kau siapa? Kenapa malah tidur di sini?" tanya Lay tanpa dapat menahan rasa penasarannya._

_Akhirnya orang itu menyadari kehadiran Lay. "Ng? Kau tidak tahu aku?" Lay menjawab dalam gelengan. "Aku Kim Junmyeon, kau bisa panggil aku Suho kalau kau mau–teman-temanku biasa memanggilku begitu. Aku terkunci di sekolah dari semalam," jawab Suho. "Kau sendiri ngapain pagi-pagi sudah ke sekolah. Pelajaran baru dimulai satu jam lagi."_

_Lay teringat tujuan awalnya. "Aku mencari bukuku. Kau melihatnya? Warnanya merah," terang Lay._

"_Buku ini maksudmu?" Suho menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul merah di dekatnya._

_Lagi-lagi Lay segera mengangguk. "Ya! Terima kasih!" ucap Lay sambil menerima buku itu dari tangan Suho. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidur di sini? Bukannya lebih enak tidur di ruang kesehatan. Kan ada kasur di sana."_

"_Kau tidak tahu ya? Katanya ruang kesehatan itu menyeramkan. Terutama kasur paling ujung," kata Suho._

"Ya_! Kau jangan menakut-nakutiku!" kata Lay kesal. Masalahnya ia adalah salah satu anggota PMR, jadi dia sering mendapat tugas menjaga ruang kesehatan saat jam istirahat atau pulang sekolah sendirian._

_Suho tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda. Bisa-bisanya kau percaya dengan yang begituan. Kau kan sudah besar. Oh ya, aku belum kenal siapa kau."_

"_Aku Zhang YiXing. Panggil saja Lay."_

.

.

.

.

.

Lay kembali membuka matanya. Bayangan lelaki bersenyum malaikat memenuhi pikirannya. Suho, cinta pertamanya. Malaikat pelindungnya, sesuai namanya. Lelaki yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Harus Lay akui, ia tidak mencintai Kris, calon suaminya. Ia hanya menganggap Kris sebagai kakak. Begitu pula dengan Kris yang ia yakini hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Tidak ada hubungan yang spesial di antara mereka, kecuali kenyataan mereka adalah tunangan.

Lay tahu, Kris memiliki hubungan lain di belakangnya. Kris memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasih Kris adalah adik sepupu Lay sendiri, Huang Zi Tao.

Masih kuat dalam ingatan Lay bagaimana wajah kecewa Tao ketika mendengar ia dan Kris akan menikah. Gadis manis berkantung mata itu memang tidak menunjukkan air matanya. Namun mata sembab dan suara bindeng sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi kenayataan bahwa ia menangis.

Bukan hanya Tao saja yang menangis, Lay juga menangis. Ia merutukki dirinya sendiri kenapa keluarganya harus memiliki perjanjian konyol dengan keluarga Wu. Kenapa pula harus dia yang dijodohkan dengan Kris. Kenapa bukan kakaknya, LiYin?

Bahkan ia tidak sampai hati mengatakan pada Suho bahwa ia akan segera menikah. Kalau saja Suho tidak menemukan salah satu undangan pernikahan itu di apartemennya, mungkin sampai hari ini lelaki itu tidak akan tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sebentar! Kurasa aku kehilangan ponselku!" kata Lay ketika ia dan Suho akan pergi menghabiskan malam minggu._

_Suho hanya memaklumi sikap ceroboh Lay yang sering melupakan barang-barangnya. Mengenal Lay selama delapan tahun sejak SMA membuatnya bisa memahami perempuan berdarah China itu. Suho hanya duduk di ruang tamu, menunggu Lay yang sibuk mencari ponselnya._

_Matanya tak sengaja mendapati sebuah karton berwarna putih pucat dengan pita biru muda di tumpukan majalah lama. Suho yang penasaran mengambilnya, dan semakin ingin tahu ketika melihat namanya tercetak dengan jelas di bagian depan undangan tersebut._

_Ia membaca dalam diam. Tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tahu undangan yang ada di tangannya adalah undangan pernikahan. Pernikahan Lay dengan Kris–laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak ia tahu siapa itu._

"_Akhirnya ketemu," kata Lay setelah menemukan ponselnya di kursi meja makan. "Ayo berangkat."_

"_Kau akan segera menikah?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba._

_Lay yang tidak mengerti keadaannya mengerutkan dahi. Ia baru sadar ketika melihat undangan yang seharunya sudah ia berikan pada Suho sejak seminggu lalu ada di tangan lelaki Korea itu. Bibir Lay terkatup rapat. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab Suho._

"_Lay?" tanya Suho. Lelaki itu bangkit berdiri, membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan Lay dalam jarak kurang dari setengah meter. "_Chukhahaeyo_."_

_Lay yang tadi menunduk, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Melihat Suho yang kini tersenyum karena pernikahannya malah membuatnya merasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum kasat mata._

"_Kau tidak menghentikanku?" tanya Lay dengan suara nyaris bergetar._

"_Kenapa? Bukannya aku harus bahagia melihat temanku segera menikah?" tanya Suho._

_Teman? Jadi mereka hanya teman, ya? pikir Lay sambil tersenyum pahit. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram ujung-ujung syal-nya. Syal yang sengaja ia rajut, dan dibikin dua yang sama untuknya dan Suho._

"_Ayo pergi. Kita bisa kehabisan tiket," ajak Suho, "anggap saja ini acara melepas lajangmu sebelum akhirnya ganti marga." Suho tertawa. Dan Lay sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang lucu di sana. Memang tidak ada yang lucu dari kalimat Suho._

_Sedikit banyak Lay merasa Suho mulai menjaga jarak dengannya malam ini. Lelaki itu sama sekali menggandeng dirinya seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Ataupun merangkul pundak Lay–meski Lay selalu merasa risih saat dirangkul Suho._

_Ya. Mereka hanya teman. Tidak seharusnya Lay berharap banyak dari Suho. Mereka hanya sebatas teman._

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya dengan mendengar bunyi pintu, Lay bisa tahu ada seseorang yang masuk ke sana. Ia tahu bahwa Kris yang masuk setelah melihat pantulan diri lelaki jangkung berambut pirang dari cermin di depannya.

Kris tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Terlihat sempurna dalam jas putih yang ia kenakan. Namun tidak dengan wajahnya yang tidak dihiasi senyum sama sekali. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mau repot-repot berpura-pura bahagia di depan semua orang.

"Kau menerima pertunangan ini?" tanya Kris entah yang keberapa kalinya pada Lay. Bukan sekali atau dua kali Kris menanyakan hal ini. Sejak mereka mengetahui mereka dijodohkan, Kris selalu bertanya padanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bisakah aku menolaknya?" tanya Lay balik. Baik Kris maupun Lay sama-sama tahu, mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan kedua orang tua mereka.

Pernah sekali Kris mencoba melawan, dan berakhir dengan wajah lebam di sana-sini. Orang tuanya sama sekali tidak menerima satu bentuk penolakan. Semua harus berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka. Lay juga tidak ingin melihat Kris sekarat seperti waktu itu.

Kris menarik pergelangan tangan Lay hingga gadis itu menatap Kris secara langsung. "Ayo pergi dari sini."

Lay membulatkan matanya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin melakukan itu. Tapi dengan semua hal yang sudah terjadi hari ini? Undangan sudah disebar. Hadirin sudah datang. Persiapan sudah 98 persen. Hanya tinggal ia dan Kris saling mengikat janji setia di depan pendeta.

Nyatanya Lay sama sekali tidak melakukan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh hatinya. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan ia mengikuti kata hatinya. Hatinya memilih Suho. Bukan Kris atau yang lain.

Melalui pintu belakang, mereka menuju _Lamborghini_ milik Kris yang sudah menyala. Mereka langsung masuk. Dengan jalan yang sama sekali tidak Lay tahu, mereka berhasil keluar dari wilayah villa milik keluarga Kris tanpa diketahui siapapun. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa, _Oppa_?" tanya Kyungsoo, salah satu pekerjanya. "Daritadi kau bengong saja."

Suho mendongak, menghadap sosok imut bermata besar tengah menatapnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Matanya beralih pada seikat bunga di tangan Kyungsoo. "Pesanan bunga tangan lagi, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Orangnya minta dibuatkan dua puluh satu bunga yang dijadikan tanda minta maaf," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku ke belakang dulu," katanya lalu meninggalkan Suho sendiri di meja kasir.

Ini hari Rabu pagi. Pertengahan minggu. Sudah biasa bagi Suho bila di pagi hari keadaan _florist_-nya sepi. Ia hanya perlu mengecek stok bunga, pesanan, dan biaya-biaya lainnya.

Suho menghela napas. Ia kembali mengecek laporan keuangan bulan kemarin. Sesekali matanya memandangi bunga-bunga yang dimasukkan dalam ember berair agar tetap segar. Kemudian ia kembali menghela napas berat.

Ia mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang sosok cantik ber_dimple_ yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya sejak delapan tahun lalu. Sosok yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dan tidak mungkin dapat di raih lagi olehnya.

Ia cukup sadar, ia dan Lay berasal dari golongan yang berbeda. Ia hanya seorang pemilik toko bunga, sementara Lay berasal dari keluarga berada. Tentu saja yang nantinya akan dinikahkan dengan Lay harus berasal dari keluarga berada juga. Suho tahu diri.

Toko bunga ini mungkin satu-satunya kenangan Suho dan Lay yang paling nyata. Toko bunga yang berdiri sejak tiga tahun lalu ini tidak mungkin akan berdiri bila tidak ada Lay. Lay memang hanya membantu Suho sekitar setengah tahun pertama. Gadis itu yang memilihkan bunga, membantu Suho melayani pelanggan, meyakinkan Suho bahwa ia bisa berhasil.

Bukan hanya teman-teman Suho, keluarganya pun bingung dengan pilihan Suho membuka sebuah toko bunga. Ia bisa saja memilih membuka café kecil, berhubung Suho sekolah sebagai juru masak. Anehnya meski lulusan sekolah masak, dalam benak Suho tidak terlintas untuk membuka café sendiri.

Suho melepaskan kaca matanya, lalu memijat batang hidungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mengistirahatkan matanya setelah sejak tadi meneliti deretan angka di buku. Pikirannya mulai berfantasi ke masa lalu.

Kalau saja Lay masih di sini, gadis itu mungkin akan membawakannya secangkir teh serta beberapa potong camilan buatan sendiri. Atau menawarinya dengan sekantung kripik kentang kesukaannya. Atau menyuguhinya segelas kopi panas.

Andai…

Cling…

Suho buru-buru memakai kacamatanya kembali setelah mendengar lonceng di pintu masuk berdenting. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Berusaha mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Sesosok perempuan cantik bergaun putih panjang tengah berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu terdiam sambil tersenyum dan menangis.

Suho bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri dihadapan gadis itu. "Yixing, ini kau, kan?"

Lay mengangguk. "_Ne_, ini aku. Aku membatalkan pernikahanku," jawabnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Suho memeluk Lay. Menyamankan kepala Lay di pundaknya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencintai Lay. Sangat. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Lay lagi. Tidak dengan siapapun.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak lama," jujur Suho, "maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang."

Bisa Suho rasakan, Lay mengangguk. "Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Junmyeon."

.

.

.

**DONE**

.

.

.

**1.962 words**

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Friday, March 08, 2013

07.03 P.M.

Published at:

Monday, March 18, 2013

04.04 P.M.

**True Love © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

Kris memandangi layar ponselnya. Tepatnya memandangi foto yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Sosok perempuan imut berwajah seperti panda. Berambut hitam legam dengan kulit kuning langsat. Jangan lupakan juga matanya yang unik.

Sosok perempuan yang menjadi tambatan hati Kris sejak setahun lalu. Namun Kris sendiri tidak yakin gadis itu akan menjadi tempatnya berlabuh. Hatinya mungkin iya. Namun tidak secara fisik dengan segala berkas-berkas yang tercatat di administrasi negara.

Ia mungkin tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Tao. Kalau saja ia sedikit lebih berani mengambil satu tindakan idiot, ia tidak akan terjebak dalam ruangan ini serta dibalut tuksedo putih. Ia tahu ia pengecut. Bahkan untuk menelfon Tao, ia tidak berani.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production proudly

Present…

.

.

.

**True Love**

® 2013

.

.

.

_Kris tidak ingat sejak kapan ia menjadi _stalker_. Namun ia menikmati perannya saat ini. Menontoni sosok yang sedang berlatih wushu dengan pedangnya dari balik daun pintu. Sosok itu terlihat sangat fokus sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Kris yang selalu datang tiap sore untuk melihatnya._

_Ini memalukan. Kris yang selalu menjadi Casanova, menjadi pujaan semua perempuan sejak jaman sekolah menengah sampai sekarang, menjadi seorang "_central_", kini berbalik menjadi seorang _stalker_ seorang gadis atlet wushu._

_Dilihat dari sisi manapun, gadis itu tidak secantik gadis-gadis yang pernah ditolak Kris. Namun menurut pandangan seorang Kris, ada yang lain pada matanya. Kris menyukai tatapan mata hitam yang tajam namun juga lembut dalam waktu bersamaan. Hanya dengan matanya, sosok itu dapat membuat Kris seperti tersengat listrik._

_Sosok itu menghentikan gerakannya. Peluh membanjiri sekujur badannya. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Ia menyambar sebotol air mineral dan handuk yang berada di atas tasnya._

_Secara tidak sengaja, matanya yang sedang menjelajah seluruh penjuru tempat latihannya menangkap siluet sosok tinggi berambut pirang di balik daun pintu._

_Kris kembali merutuki dirinya. Kris langsung meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan tatap bertanya dari sosok tersebut. Sosok tersebut tidak tinggal diam, dan langsung mengejar Kris. Namun langkah Kris jauh lebih lebar sehingga dengan mudah mencapai lift yang kebetulan berhenti di sana._

_Beruntung Kris kali itu. Namun tidak dengan hari-hari lainnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Tut… tut…"

Hanya suara nada sambung yang Kris dengar sejak semenit lalu. Sang pemilik ponsel masih belum mau mengangkat telfonnya atau membalas pesan singkat maupun email yang ia kirimkan. Hal ini sudah terjadi sejak seminggu lalu.

Huang Zi Tao benar-benar berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya. Hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuat Kris menjadi segila ini.

Ceklek…

Pintu ruangannya dibuka. Amber, adik perempuannya yang paling tomboy, masuk. Gadis yang memotong cepak rambut pirangnya sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot memakai gaun di hari ini. Ia bahkan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung dan celana pendek hitam.

Kris menatap Amber dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Kau tidak memakai gaun, _Xiao Mei_?" goda Kris.

Amber memutar matanya. "Kau bercanda, _Bro_?" Kris tertawa. "Lagipula pernikahan ini pasti batal. Buat apa pakai baju rapi-rapi?" ucap Amber penuh keyakinan.

_Namja_ blasteran China-Kanada itu mengerutkan kening. "Batal? Maksudmu?"

Amber langsung melemparkan kunci mobil yang ditangkap Kris dengan sangat mudah. "Aku tahu kau muak dengan ini semua. Kau juga tidak mencintai calon istrimu itu, kan? Pergi sana! Kejar si Panda China. Aku lebih suka dia yang jadi kakak iparku," canda Amber.

Mereka berdua mendekatkan kepalan tangan mereka, dan sebelum saling bersentuhan langsung diturunkan. "_You're the best rebel_."

"_That's why they call me Amber_." Amber melakukan _wink_. "Mobilnya di belakang. Keluar dari pintu timur. Hanya ada dua orang yang berjaga di sana. Penjagaan dialihkan hampir seluruhnya ke pintu masuk utama. Aku akan berada di sini dengan Henry mengalihkan perhatian."

Kris tidak pernah tahu dua adiknya bisa senakal ini. Tapi memiliki adik senakal Amber ada untungnya juga. "_You're rock_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ini punyamu, kan?"_

_Kris nyaris saja terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara cempreng mengusik keheningannya di balik tingginya rak-rak buku perpustakaan. Ia menoleh, mendapati gadis berkulit kuning langsat dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata yang sama hitamnya. Mata yang selalu mengingatkannya pada panda._

_Tanpa sadar, Kris menahan napasnya selama sekian detik._

"_Hei, aku bicara padamu," katanya sambil mempautkan bibir. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan gantungan kunci panda di tangannya. "Punyamu, kan?" ulangnya lagi._

"_Hm…" Hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Kris. Sebuah gumaman berarti ambigu. Ia mengambil gantungan kuncinya lalu berjalan menuju salah satu meja bersama buku yang sudah ia pilih. Ia berusaha menetralkan dekat jantungnya dan menyuruh dirinya untuk tenang._

_Kris pikir gadis itu sudah meninggalkannya, ternyata tidak. Gadis itu malah mengikutinya dan duduk tepat di seberang Kris dengan kedua tangan menopang kepala. Demi semua tulisan bercetak miring yang ada di hadapan Kris sekarang, jantungnya seperti dipaksa memompa darah lebih cepat._

_Bodoh. Rutuknya berulang kali dalam hati bersama segala jenis umpatan dari tiga bahasa yang ia kuasai. Ia merasa bodoh di depan gadis itu._

"_Kau suka panda, ya?" tanya gadis itu, "aku juga suka," jawabnya tanpa Kris menjawab ataupun menanyainya._

_Sebenarnya gantungan kunci panda yang ia miliki–dan bodohnya sempat berada di tangan gadis itu–sengaja ia beli karena mengingatkan ia pada gadis yang ada di depannya ini._

–_Ugh. Sekarang Kris merasa seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Memalukan._

_Tapi memang ia sedang jatuh cinta, kan?_

"_Aku Huang ZiTao. Kau bisa memanggilku Tao. Tapi biasanya nenekku memanggilku Tao-_er_," katanya sambil mengulurkan jabat tangan dengan kedua mata menyipit._

_Lihatlah caranya memulai percakapan itu. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa gadis itu adalah atlet wushu? Cara bicaranya terlalu polos. Khas bocah SD. Kris bahkan sempat meragukan bila roh gadis itu sempat tertukar seperti di film (ini adalah pemikiran paling irasional yang pernah terlintas di benak Kris. Tapi ini cinta, kan? Segalanya bisa terlihat konyol)._

_Itulah yang Kris suka dari Tao. Ia bisa menunjukkan dirinya di sisi yang berbeda. Bukan sebagai atlet wushu yang terlihat keras dan kuat. Tapi seperti bocah SD manja yang minta dilindungi._

"_Wu YiFan. Panggil saja Kris."_

.

.

.

.

.

Dari mobilnya, Kris melihat mantan calon pengantinnya tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pria Korea. Oke, Kris memang tidak mengenal siapa laki-laki itu, tapi setidaknya Kris pernah melihatnya beberapa kali bersama Lay.

Setidaknya ia harus tahu tentang calon istrinya, kan?

Bukan berarti Kris suka nge-_stalk_ Lay. Lagipula untuk apa? Ia sudah punya kekasih. Mereka hanya sempat berpapasan ketika ia dan Tao sedang berkeliling _mall_ sedangkan Lay dengan lelaki itu baru keluar dari bioskop. Kalau saja Tao tidak memanggil Lay, ia tidak akan pernah tahu kalau Tao adalah sepupu jauh Lay.

Mungkin ini hukuman Tuhan karena menolak banyak gadis semasa ia hidup, makanya ia terlibat dalam masalah cinta dan urusan bisnis keluarga yang rumit. Bahkan Romeo dan Juliette pun tidak memiliki kisah cinta serumit dia.

Kris melirik jam tangannya. Sudah tinggal lima menit lagi seharusnya pemberkatan pernikahannya dimulai. Berani taruhan, orang tua mereka pasti sedang kelimpungan mencarinya dan Lay yang tidak ada sama sekali di seluruh penjuru villa. Ia jadi ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Henry dan Amber.

Jujur saja, Kris iri dengan Lay. Maka dari itu ia memacu mobilnya lagi melintasi jalanan menuju sebuah flat yang letaknya di pinggiran kota Seoul. Bukan tipe flat mewah dengan segala fasilitas yang lengkap seperti apartemennya memang. Tao bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti Lay, ia tinggal di Korea pun karena sekolah, kalau tidak ia pasti masih berada di China dan tidak akan bertemu Kris.

Di sinilah Kris berada. Memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah pohon lalu turun. Ia kemudian menaiki tanggal flat tersebut sampai di lantai dua, di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Meski sampai hari ini Kris masih memegang kunci cadangan flat Tao (karena gadis itu pernah terkunci di dalam flatnya sendiri), Kris tidak memakainya.

Ia menarik napas.

Kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Ia juga berdiri di depan pintu ini dalam satu setelan jas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby_," panggil Kris beberapa kali sambil mengetuk pintu flat itu. "_Baby_, aku ingin bicara padamu!"_

"_Untuk apalagi, _Ge_? Kau akan menikah, kan? Kenapa masih ada di sini? Sana! Pergi saja dengan Yixing-_Jie_!" kata Tao sarkastis dari dalam. Gadis itu membiarkan Kris dalam keadaan basah kuyup berdiri di depan flatnya._

_Kris menarik napas. "Kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang, akan kudobrak pintunya!"_

"_Dobrak saja! Memangnya kau bisa apa? Kau hanya anak mami yang masih diawasi keluargamu!"_

_Sedikit banyak Kris tersindir dengan perkataan Tao barusan. Tanpa pengaruh dari kedua orang tuanya, Kris bukanlah apa-apa. Dia bukan sejenis pria pintar yang akan selalu menjadi juara kelas atau mendapat IPK 4 dan gelar cum laude. Ia tidak pernah lepas dari semua fasilitas dan kemewahan orang tuanya._

_Ia bukan Tao yang bisa hidup mandiri di negara orang dengan bermodalkan uang pas-pasan dan penguasaan bahasa Mandarin juga bahasa Inggris–meski tidak fasih. Bila dibandingkan dengan Tao, ia jelas beda jauh. Tao tetap mampu bertahan hidup dengan segala keterbatasannya. Sedangkan ia? Ia tidak pernah membayangkan apa jadinya ia tanpa embel-embel orang tuanya._

"_Ayo luruskan ini semua," kata Kris dengan nada final, "aku tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada Lay."_

"See_? Kau bahkan memanggil YiXing-_Jie_ dengan nama kecilnya, bukan nama aslinya," kata Tao dari dalam._

_Geez. Tao benar-benar menyebalkan, persis seperti bayi. Itu hanya masalah sepele, kenapa juga harus diributkan?_

_Kalau bisa Kris ingin bertatap muka dengan Tao sekarang, berbicara lewat pintu seperti orang bodoh begini. Kalau saja ia tidak meningalkan kunci cadangan flat Tao di kantor, ia sudah pasti bisa membuka pintunya._

_Tidak ada pilihan. Kris harus mendobrak pintu flat itu._

_BRAK!_

_Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, pintu itu baru terbuka. Keadaan flat Tao sama sekali berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Seperti _Titanic_ karam. Hancur berantakkan dengan hampir segala jenis barang bisa Kris lihat di lantai. Yang paling mencengangkan adalah sebilah pisau yang berada di dekat kaki Tao. Apa gadis itu mencoba bunuh diri?_

_Kris miris melihat Tao sekarang. Gadis itu bergeming di tempatnya di samping pintu. Duduk dengan kaki di depan dada. Kantung matanya makin tebal dan gelap. Kulitnya memucat Rambutnya acak-acakan. Matanya sembab dan merah. Ia bukan Tao yang Kris kenal._

"Baby_," panggil Kris sambil berjongkok di depan Tao setelah menyingkirkan pisau tersebut._

_Berulang kali Kris berusaha melakukan kontak mata dengan Tao, namun hasilnya nihil. Gadis itu lebih senang memperhatikan ujung kursi daripada wajah Kris. Sebegitu menariknya kah ujung kursi?_

"Baby_!" paksa Kris sambil memegangi kedua sisi wajah Tao. "Lihat aku."_

"_Mau banget dilihatin?" balas Tao cuek. Dari awal pertemuan mereka, Tao sama sekali tidak takut dengan Kris. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang selalu mengatakan Kris memiliki aura membunuh. Baginya, Kris hanya bayi raksasa._

_Kalau Kris bayi raksasa, lalu kau apa, Tao?_

"I only love you. And it will always be like that_," kata Kris._

_Tao memutar matanya. "Berhenti membual! Kau bahkan tidak pernah berbicara lebih dari dua kalimat padaku. Kau tidak pernah romantis padaku. Kau tidak pernah menelfon atau mengirimiku pesan kalau bukan aku yang memulai. Bahkan aku ragu kalau kau mengingat tanggal jadian kita dan tanggal-tanggal penting lainnya. Bagaimana aku bica percaya kalau kau mencintaiku?"_

"_Kau mau aku membuktikan dengan apa?"_

"_Cium aku," tantang Tao._

_Tao pikir, Kris tidak akan berani. Toh ia mengatakan itu hanya main-main. Sekali-sekali mengerjai Kris tidak apa-apa, kan? Tapi siapa yang akan mengira kalau Kris benar-benar melakukannya?_

_Saat Tao sadar, _namja_ pirang itu sudah berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bisa ia rasakan, bibirnya basah dan ada sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di sana juga melumatnya. Tao bahkan tidak mampu bernapas atau mengedipkan matanya sekalipun. Ia terlalu syok._

_Ia tidak menolak ataupun menerimanya. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan Kris melumat bibirnya sampai kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat lelaki pirang itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka._

_Ciuman pertamanya, diambil oleh cinta pertama sekaligus pacar pertamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kris mengetuk pintu tanpa mengeluarkan sepata kata. Ia bisa menebak, Tao tidak akan membukakan pintu bila mendengar suaranya. Ah, ia sediri tidak yakin kalau jam segini Tao sudah bangun. Gadis itu tidak akan bangun sebelum tengah hari di musim liburan seperti ini.

Mencoba tidak ada salahnya, kan? Kris tetap mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"Sebentar!" terdengar seruan dari dalam. Kris akhirnya berhenti mengetuk pintu. Pintu dibuka. "Sia… pa…" Suara Tao memelan di akhir kata.

Ketahuan sekali Tao baru bangun. Ia masih mengenaka piyama dan sandal tidurnya yang bermotif panda. Omong-omong, piyama yang Tao kenakan adalah piyama yang Tao paksa minta dibelikan karena adalah piyama _couple_ dan berbentuk panda. Satu ada pada Kris, dan belum pernah Kris pakai, hanya menumpuk di lemarinya.

"_Baby_," panggil Kris.

Tao memandangi Kris dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Jelas yang ia kenakan adalah baju pernikahan. Masa iya ia pakai setelan jas kantor saat menikah? Apa yang akan dikatakan _Mama_-nya?

"Ngapain ada di sini, _Ge_?" tanya Tao. "Oh, kau sudah resmi menikah, ya? _Congrats_," kata Tao menurut presepsinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak jadi menikah."

"Ha?" Tao membelalakkan mata, tidak percaya akan pendengarannya. "Kau bercanda, kan? Bisa ulangi lagi?"

"Aku tidak jadi menikah," kata Kris.

Tao tidak mengira Kris akan bertindak senekat ini. Melarikan diri di hari pernikahan sendiri. Mungkin kalau di film itu biasa terjadi. Masalahnya ini terjadi dalam dirinya sendiri! Tao bahkan berpikir hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba Kris berlutut di hadapan Tao dengan satu tangan memegangi tangan Tao, sedangkan tangan yang lain mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari saku jas-nya. Sebuah cincin platina dengan detil rumit dan sebuah batu Serendibite sebagai matanya dihadapkan Kris pada Tao.

"Huang ZiTao, _would you marry me?_" tanya Kris.

"_Tell me if it's a dream. Isn't it?_" tanya Tao.

"_No, it's real_," jawab Kris. "_So, what's you answer_?"

"_Can I say no_?"

"Of course not." Kris lalu memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Tao. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri. "_Ready for being Mrs. Wu_?" godanya.

"Berhenti menggombal! Kau terlihat bukan Kris Gege sama sekali!" Tao menyerngitkan kening. "Sejak kapan kau jadi romantis, _Ge_? Les darimana? Chanyeol _Oppa_, ya?"

_Face palm_. Kenapa di saat-saat romantis seperti ini Tao malah menghancurkannya dengan gurauan garing macam itu? Sumpah, Kris malu berat sekarang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Terserahmu sajalah," kata Kris pasrah.

Entah kesambet dari mana, Tao memeluk Kris dari samping. Menyandarikan kepalanya pada lengan Kris. "Terima kasih tetap mencintaiku meski aku sudah egois padamu."

Kris membalas pelukan Tao. "Sudah seharusnya begitu, kan? _Wo ai ni_."

.

.

.

**DONE**

.

.

.

**2.292 words**

Okesip. Apa ini? Endingnya nggak banget -_-

Hahaha… dibikin di sela-sela kesibukan UAS. Stress banget ngafalin IPS. Materinya banyak -_-" #curcol

EXO comeback benar lagi... _Duizhang_ udah balik, yeah!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Thursday, March 12, 2013

09.36 P.M.

Published at:

Monday, March 18, 2013

04.32 P.M.

**True Love © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


End file.
